


Such Selfish Prayers (And I Can't Get Enough)

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Brainwashing, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Episode: s05e06 The Dark Tower, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Marking, Mild Painplay, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Fingering, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had taken them so long to get here, Morgana wasn't going to rush it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Selfish Prayers (And I Can't Get Enough)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [kink bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org) square 'Worship'. Set in an AU where brainwashed!Gwen wasn't sent back to Arthur but instead was kept by Morgana. Dubcon for Stockholm syndrome.

Morgana stared at the body beside her, mapping out Gwen's skin with her eyes and her fingertips. She'd fought so long to get her back, her Guinevere. All those nights in the Dark Tower. All that time wasted on different sides. But Gwen saw things properly now, she saw things like Morgana did.

Gwen had proven her love in the Tower when she'd forgiven Morgana of all the terrible things she'd had to do to get them here. She'd endured so much and been so strong, now it was time for her to be taken care of, looked after, loved. Now it was time for Morgana to show her love.

They had fled the Tower as soon as Gwen had trusted her. Morgana hadn't wanted to spend a moment longer than she had to in that place. She didn't want to risk Arthur playing knight in shining armour. She had a castle ready and waiting for them, it had been abandoned when she had found it but that meant they were safe for a while at least. They could breathe for a moment and Morgana was determined they would. 

Morgana splayed her hand, feeling Gwen breathe, fingertips curling around her waist. "I always wanted you like this, Guinevere."

"Like how, my lady?" Gwen asked, her head turning to the side so she could see Morgana when she answered.

"Like this, of course." Morgana leaned down, scattering kisses over her stomach. "Naked on silken sheets."

"Your sheets were never silk, my lady. But I would have happily spent my days naked on the linen ones," Gwen admitted and Morgana laughed into her belly, her lips still touching the soft skin there.

"Well, you can always spend your days in these sheets, I would not complain," Morgana promised.

"I would like that very much, my lady," Gwen said in agreement, her hands running over the sheets, feeling them smooth like water, claiming her place among them.

"I’m glad. But you don't have to call me that now. We are equals." Morgana looked up at her, resting her chin on Gwen's hip, pausing in her kisses. "And I am nobody's _lady_ these days."

"You will always be my lady, Morgana," Gwen assured her, her hand stroking under Morgana's jaw with strong fingers. Morgana didn't know how long she'd survived without those fingers, without Gwen's comfort. It had been such a cold, unforgiving world without her.

"And you are my lady now," Morgana said back, likening the words to a declaration of love in her head. "Now hush and let me show you."

Gwen nodded and relaxed again, lying back on those silken sheets, her skin seeming even darker in the shadows and then almost golden where the flicker of the candles caught it. Morgana wanted to taste every inch of her. She would taste every inch of her. She would make an alter of this bed and worship her as fiercely as she had the goddesses of the Old Religion.

She moved as quickly as lightning struck to be between Gwen’s parted thighs. Kneeling, her head bowed as her mouth dared to take a kiss, her hands coming to meet each other around Gwen’s cheeks, the base of one palm meeting its twin just under Gwen’s chin. It was so much like praying. She knew from experience all the different ways a body could be used for supplication, sex like anything else could be offered to the gods but this, no, this was hers and Gwen’s and nobody else’s. It was a selfish prayer of want and need that only they could answer themselves.

She ran her hands down, from Gwen’s face to her neck, down still until she could trace the rise and fall of Gwen’s breathing, the heave of her breasts beneath sharp fingernails. She smiled, pulling away from Gwen’s mouth so that when her nail caught a nipple, she could see how her breath was halted for a second before rushing out again. 

Her mouth followed her fingers down, kissing Gwen’s neck with all the fervour that she’d kissed Gwen with, sucking and biting until the marks remained even when her lips moved on, seeking new territories to mark. She left more red lines and purple bruises over the swell of Gwen’s breast, climbing her way to her purpose, listening as Gwen’s breaths grew insistent and started to form themselves into words.

“Please, Morgana,” Gwen begged, her hands coming up to grasp at Morgana’s arms, holding them tight.

Morgana considered giving her what she wanted. It would be so easy to just bury herself between Gwen’s thighs and bring her, screaming, over the edge. She could do it over and over, not stopping until Gwen couldn’t take anymore. She’d dreamed of it so often. But this was her first time with Gwen, she was sure it was Gwen’s first time with a woman; she wanted to draw it out and make it go on forever. She wouldn’t run straight for the end so soon.

“In time, my sweet.” Morgana took one of Gwen’s nipples between her thumb and her finger, pinching just the right side of hard, mouthing at the other one. “It’ll be worth the wait, I promise.”

“Mmmm,” Gwen hummed, submitting, her grip going soft until she was merely stroking Morgana’s arms.

“There’s a good girl,” Morgana whispered, partly to herself for having such restraint. 

She rewarded Gwen by latching her teeth onto her nipple, worrying it while her tongue teased its peak, sucking until Gwen’s whole body was arching up to meet her mouth. There was the most obscene wet sound as she relented and let it go but Gwen’s keening almost drowned it out. She glanced up, keeping eye contact as she crept closer to the other nipple, nipping at the skin in between. Her hand palmed the breast she’d abandoned, feeling it wet and warm still. She would not let it settle, she would keep it sensitive. Her fingers mirrored the flick of her tongue, her nails biting and her teeth bearing down, testing Gwen’s limits. Eventually a cry broke through and Morgana relented, kissing both nipples better. Gwen could take more, she was sure of it and in time she would prove it but not tonight.

Gwen reached up; scrabbling at Morgana’s skin, desperate to touch her, to kiss her. Morgana let her have the kiss but denied her everything else. This moment was all for her, she didn’t need to concern herself with Morgana’s pleasure.

“Later, my love,” Morgana promised using a gentle hand to lay her back on the bed. “There will be time enough for us both.”

Gwen nodded and fell limp again, watching as Morgana wound her way lower, kissing a trail back to where she had started, the dip of her waist. She kissed over her kisses, remembering each one from moments ago, reliving them and then moving on, forging her way lower. She found the sharp turn of Gwen’s hip, her thumbs applying pressure, feeling the bone there. She had such good hips. Morgana had always envied them. She licked a stripe over the skin there, teasing her way down until she couldn’t tease any longer. She pushed Gwen’s thighs apart by spreading her own knees, her back curving as far as she could make it, her arse sticking in the air like some wanton maiden’s but she didn’t care.

She pushed her face into Gwen’s cunt, inhaling her, lapping up where she was already wet, skirting around the edges, not giving too much yet. Gwen writhed nonetheless and Morgana wondered if she’d ever been loved like this, with a hot mouth devouring her most private places. It was an act best not spoken about by noble women but Gwen had not been born noble. Morgana had but that didn’t stop her taking what she wanted and giving Gwen what she needed. 

Morgana held Gwen by the hips, keeping her pinned to the bed so that she could focus her own movements. She licked along her lips, spreading them with her tongue and running back up again to her clit. She circled around it, not quite ready to give in yet.

“Morgana!” Gwen yelled out and Morgana glanced up, raising an eyebrow and smiling as best she could without stopping. “Morgana, please!”

“You want to come, my darling?” Morgana asked, letting go of one hip and stroking over the thatch of hair guarding Gwen’s cunt. “Already?”

“Yes, please, gods,” Gwen said and Morgana smiled, bringing her fingers down to Gwen’s opening, slipping one and then another inside to the most glorious sounding yelps. 

“But there is so much left to try,” Morgana said, curling her fingers to make her point.

“Please, my love, please,” Gwen begged and Morgana would have had to have a heart of stone to keep denying her.

She gave Gwen one last look before casting her eyes downward again, keeping that image of love in her mind as she held her hip fast and returned her mouth to Gwen’s clit, sucking it like she had Gwen’s nipple, her tongue circling it when she needed to draw breath. She could feel Gwen’s cunt clench around her fingers, pulling them in deep and refusing to let them go. Morgana replaced her mouth with her thumb, gently guiding Gwen through the pleasure and watching her every move. She released Gwen’s hip so she could buck freely, like a horse trying to rid itself of its rider only more beautiful than any animal she’d ever ridden. She twisted this way and that, like a leaf caught in a breeze. Countless other sentiments came to mind but none of them seemed comparable to Gwen’s magnificence.

“You’re so beautiful, Guinevere,” Morgana whispered, climbing back up her body and turning her face so she could see her eyes, unfocussed as they were. “My Guinevere.”

“My lady,” Gwen whispered back, half dazed still.

“Would you like a taste?” Morgana asked, remembering the first time she’d tasted herself on somebody else’s fingers, on their lips. She trailed her fingers up Gwen’s body, leaving a shining line from cunt to breastbone before offering them up.

“No, Morgana,” Gwen said, recovering herself and catching Morgana’s hand, rolling them until Morgana was beneath her. “I want to taste you.”


End file.
